That Unlucky Day
by Sunflowers and Roses
Summary: What happens when Gilbert plans to escape from Ivan but ends up getting hungry instead? What does he say to to provoke Ivan and cause him to take a drastic measure?


That damn Russian! Thinking he can keep me in this house all day. Well, do I have news for him. Me, the Awesome Prussia, has come up with an escape plan. A plan so bulletproof he won't even notice I'm gone till morning.

Umm...actually I don't have a plan. That won't stop me through! Maybe, just maybe I can sneak out in the middle of the night when Ivan's sleeping.

Anyways, screw planning my awesome stomach is hungry for some big wurst. Fuck, that sounded gay. And no I am not gay, I just appreciate a good body when I see it.

I stroll into the kitchen like I own the place. Those three weirdos are sitting there trembling. I reach into the fridge to grab some of that delicious wurst. Once again, NOT GAY.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you guys?"

The brunette jumped, "oh nothing, it's just that we haven't seen Mr. Russia all day today."

I take a bite out of my wurst and chew thoughtfully, 'where is he, I haven't seen him all day either?'

I answered Lithuania back hoping I wouldn't regret it, "Fuck his ass, for all I care he can just go die." There was a collective gasp from everyone. When suddenly I felt the room become very cold. Oh mein gott, if he just heard me...

"Gilbert, please come with me." That sweet childish voice of his commanded me. "Right now," he said creepily. I swallowed and walked towards him fearing for my life. I gulped, and was pretty sure everyone could see how scared I was.

Ivan grabbed my hand in a vice like grip and dragged me to his bedroom. Once there he threw me on the bed with a loud "umph", slammed the door, and sat down next to me within a matter of seconds.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert, my sweetest Gilbert, do you not know how I feel for you?"

I grabbed a pillow and hid my face behind it, "nein, I don't want to know." Ivan grabbed the pillow and whipped it to the other side of the room and pulled my chin up so I would have to look into his amethyst eyes.

"Gilbert, I want you right now," he purred. He pulled me into a heated and passionate kiss.

Tongues, teeth, spit, and passion. The things that I have always wanted in a kiss. And my enemy was the one who was giving it to me. Ivan slowly pushed me back onto the bed and hovered over me. I could feel all my blood traveling down south. He slowly took off his jacket and scarf to give me a show. However, he practically ripped off my shirt and pants and left me in only my boxers.

I couldn't take it anymore."Hmngh...Ivan please put it inside...me" I all but panted out. Ivan stopped sucking on my nipple to look up at me."Let's have some more fun first," and he pulled down my boxers and started sucking.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ivan more please!" I begged tugging at his pale locks. The sensations were to much for me. I felt a pool heating up in my stomach wanting to burst out of me. The feeling of the sexy Russian's mouth covering my most sensitive organ.

"I-Ivan I-I'm about to c-cum" I groaned as I came into his mouth. I looked up at him licking my essence off of his finger. I instantly became hard again.

"So my little pet, are you ready for the real show?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded enthusiastically waiting for him to continue. He leaned over the side of the bed to pull out a bottle of lube. He popped it open and let it pour over his hand. Warming it up, getting ready to prepare me.

The first finger just felt uncomfortable. The second and third were also very unpleasant."Are you ready for it, the oh so awesome one?"

"Ja, just put it in already," I felt a blush coming on. "Da, but I won't hold myself back," he said getting in position.

"Just do it alre-AHHHHH!"

The pain at first was almost to much bear. Then I felt that sweet spot inside of me getting pounded into with every thrust from the Russian. Soon we were both at our limits and came together with the name of the other on our lips.

We played there panting together when Ivan turned over to look at me. "So it was good, da? He looked at me with knowing eyes. Before I could respond we heard the door slamming open with a very horrifying looking girl standing there.

"Brother, what are you doing with this lowlife in your bed?" She stood there and pulled out a knife slowly creeping forward towards me. Ivan wrapped me in his arms and started yelling at his sister."Belarus, please just go home, I'm busy." "Sorry dearest brotherly I'm going to-WHAT THE HELL UKRAINE!?"

Suddenly Russia's big-boobed sister walked in dragging that psychotic woman away. Apologizing as she left and shut the door.

I looked up at Ivan and he stared down into my ruby red eyes. He started to say something but I was lost in his eyes. "Hmm, what was that?" I was out of it for a second.

He pushed me down on the bed for the second time that day and whispered in his husky voice, "I said do you want to go for another round?"

"He'll yeah, but this time I top." I glared with determination in my eyes.

"Nyet, my little sunflower I think not." He said with a mischief grin and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfiction and lemon! Grazi! Bye!**


End file.
